Kevas
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |caption = CAPYBARAS |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Kevas |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 28 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Troll |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common, Zandali, Orcish, and Thalasian |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Temple |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = WoW Original Character |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Now you see me... |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Shane }} Canon Information Kevas has no memory of who his parents were, though to be honest, he never really cared. At a young age his parents were killed while traveling towards Revantusk Village. They had almost arrived when they were ambushed by an Alliance war party. Though they fought fiercely against their assailants, they were eventually overwhelmed and killed. All alone, and facing an Alliance war party, Kevas did the only thing he could think of. He took up his father's axe and attacked. Unfortunately all he accomplished was getting himself brutalized by the Alliance. Broken and beaten, his attackers left him there. Whether it was some sick sense of pity or they were leaving him for the wolves, the young troll never knew. In one last act of self preservation, he crawled under his father's corpse hoping whatever beasts might come would choose it over him. Kevas was found not long after by a dwarf, lying beneath the corpse of his father barely alive . The dwarf was Gunry, an assassin of the Ravenholdt Manor. Feeling pity for the child, Gunry saved Kevas from death, taking him back to Ravenholdt. It was here that he came to know what would become his first real family: the people of Ravenholdt. Once he had made a full recovery Gunry took the troll child on as his protege. It was the only way to keep him alive as there was no way Ravenholdt would let him leave. Kevas was trained in the art of combat, the art of subtlety, and, of course, the art of assassination. He was taught how to disappear from sight, move through the shadows, what herbs to use to brew deadly poisons, and how to instill fear in those he would come to hunt. Beyond that, the two would spend hours in the Ravenholdt library learning the cultures of Azeroth, most specifically those of the Horde and Darkspear, so that Kevas would fit in seamlessly. Gunry even began teaching Kevas how to fish and even how to drink. One could never learn the importance of drinking correctly too early in their world. At least, that was what Gunry told him. Unlike most in Ravenholdt, Kevas had a rather sunny disposition on things. This was partly due to his young age and partly due to Gunry's influence. He enjoyed using what he learned to play pranks and cause whatever chaos he could. Of course whenever he was caught Gunry would come to his defense, claiming the boy was training. It never really occurred to him what he was being trained to do. What they were turning him into. At fourteen, Kevas accompanied Gunry for his first assassination. His mission was to find and eliminate a young, human peasant. The poor lad had stumbled upon the secret Ravenholdt Manor. Wishing for the manor to remain secret, Lord Jorach Ravenholdt ordered that the boy must be slain. Gunry saw this as a perfect opportunity for Kevas to test his skills. Eager to prove his worth, Kevas immediately set about hunting his target. He soon found the boy in the nearby village of Southshore. When night fell, Kevas crept into the village. There he found the boy fishing at the shore and there Kevas made a mistake that would haunt him for the rest of his life. After running his sword through the boy's chest, he looked into his eyes. Kevas saw a terror and anguish that he had never fathomed before that day. He felt his stomach tie itself in knots and his throat tighten. Part of him wanted to vomit, part of him wanted to cry but for the life of him he could not figure out why. Quickly Kevas fled the town, found Gunry, and returned to Ravenholdt. He never told anyone what he saw or felt that night. As Kevas grew older he did his best to never look his victims in the face. At twenty Kevas joined the Horde as a Ravenholdt informant. He would relay information back to the manor and kill those that Lord Ravenholdt felt were a threat. It was with the Horde where Kevas found companions and friends. Suddenly Kevas found himself torn between his new allegiance and his old. It became even worse when he met the people that would become his constant companions over the next few years. Bron, a tauren druid that Kevas thought may be a little touched in the head. Dragga, an orc with (quite literally) an axe to grind. Garret, a mad Forsaken with a love for explosions. This would later lead to Kevas' discomfort around all other engineers. Most importantly, he met Lith, a female troll shaman and his future mate. Kevas first met Lith during one of his assassinations. They were both after the same target, a blood elf who knew too much for his own good. Lith was ordered to question him. Kevas was ordered to silence him. Each of them fought their way through the elf's hired guards before they ran into each other. Kevas tried to bribe her but Lith was a fiercely loyal member of the Horde and refused. Instead she demanded that they would duel for the elf's fate. Eager to complete his mission and confident in his abilities Kevas accepted...and quickly found himself laying face first in the dirt afterwords. Lith had beat him, and quite easily too. It was then that the female troll sparked an interest in Kevas. After some brutal questioning Lith left the elf in the hands of Kevas, who quickly disposed of him. When he sent his report into Ravenholdt, Kevas found himself leaving out the appearance of this new female troll. For a time after that Kevas followed Lith from the shadows. He could not for the life him understand this sudden interest in her but he told himself it was only because she beat him so easily and that he just couldn't let that stand. After stalking Lith for almost a week, she finally called him out and offered him a spot in her camp. Kevas was stunned but accepted her offer. He asked how she knew he was there and all she told him was that the spirits told her. He couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Sitting with her in her camp, they began to talk. It was nothing more than chit-chat really but for the first time in years Kevas was having a conversation with someone without having an ulterior motive...and he liked it. The more they talked the more Kevas wanted to keep talking. Underneath that brutal warrior he first met he found a true woman. After that Kevas continued traveling with Lith and the closer they grew until finally a strong, love blossomed between them. Whenever Ravenholdt gave him a mission to complete Kevas could always manage to coax her to head in the direction he needed to go. He would always tell her that he needed to deliver a package or find some rare herb or something of that like. Lying to her killed him, but it kept him close to her and that was what he wanted. Soon enough Kevas' reports to Ravenholdt would come later and later until finally Gunry had had enough. Late one night Gunry met with Kevas personally, telling him that Kevas was either with them or with Lith and to prove his loyalty he must kill the woman he loved and his closest friends. The decision tore at him but eventually Kevas choose to prove his loyalty to his master. One by one he slaughtered those he spent years fighting beside. The last to die was Lith. In the middle of the night, Kevas crept into their tent, drew his blade, and murdered his love. Unfortunately it was not a quick death for Lith. Kevas hands had been shaking and his just missed her heart. In her last moments Lith stared into Kevas' eyes in confusion and horror and shortly after that something broke within Kevas. He fled from Ravenholdt, his father, and his past wanting nothing do to with any of them any longer. After that, Kevas spent four years as a vagabond, wandering from place to place and taking whatever jobs he could. He was a traitor to both Ravenholdt and the Horde and he hated himself for it. He drank more than ever, trying to drown his memories. Eventually Kevas met a young and naive troll named Monoxide. After just a short time with him, it was clear to Kevas that this troll would die within weeks if left by himself. Taking some pity on him, Kevas decided to become a mentor of sorts to Monoxide. He would teach Monoxide how to survive in the harsh world of Azeroth and once he was certain the younger troll could survive on his own, Kevas would move on. Two years later he found Monoxide was still at his side, as his brother and constant companion. Their adventures together would continue until once again, Kevas' past caught up with him again. After two years Gunry finally managed to track down his former protege. To repay Kevas' act of betrayal Gunry, along with the assassins he brought with him, captured Monoxide to force Kevas' hand. Kevas immediately gave chase, tracking them to a small village in the mountains. He waited till the sun dropped below the horizon before he took action. In order to create a panic, Kevas set fire to the village before going on the attack. He slaughtered the assassins one by one and released Monoxide from his prison. Once he was safe and Kevas forced him to flee, it was time to face Gunry. The fight was brutal and Gunry easily dominated the troll, but as the fight came to a close Gunry left a wide opening for Kevas, one that Kevas quickly took advantage of. As Gunry lay dying Kevas asked why he left such a clear opening. The dying dwarf responded that even he couldn't the one that he thought of as his own son and with his death Kevas would finally be granted his freedom. Beaten, broken, and barely alive, Kevas left the village to burn and wandered into the darkness. Once again he was alone and without a family. Once his injuries had been mostly healed Kevas immediately began his search for his brother, but as he explored he found the world to be filled with filth and the corrupt. Finally he decided to put his skills to good and clean house. After all, who better to track down monsters than another monster? One after another, Kevas dealt swift death to those that he believed deserved to die and those that severed them. It was during one of these assassinations that Kevas met a young half-elf girl named Willow. She was to be sold as a sex slave to some deviant. Taking pity on her just as he had with Monoxide, Kevas gave her her freedom. What he did not expect was for her to follow him after he did. He decided to take her on as his student, but as they grew closer she became much more akin to a daughter than a student. As the two continued to deal death together more began to join their cause. The first was a goblin marksman named Zaboo. After him was the massive tauren shaman Thundas. Then was the orc rogue Karg. Finally came Roark, a human mage, and his dwarf warrior companion Daggard. Together they fought against anything they saw as evil and corrupt. During their travels, Kevas even managed to find Monoxide. Though his brother would not join them, he did let them know that they were always welcome at his home. Finally things seemed on the rise for Kevas, but that could never last for long. During one of their hits they were betrayed by one of their own: Karg. He had been payed off by the crime lord they were set to kill. Ambushed and outnumber, they tried to flee. All were killed except Kevas and Willow. Though they survived they did not escape unscathed. Willow especially suffered a vicious wound at the hands of Karg. Kevas arrived at his brother's home with his daughter barely alive in his arms. After forcing his brother to care for Willow in his absence, Kevas left to seek revenge. It took Kevas months to pick up Karg's trail and track him down, but Kevas eventually found him still employed with the crime lord that had payed him off in the first place. A fortunate event if Kevas ever saw one. Now he could get revenge on all those who wronged him at once. Under cover of night Kevas invaded the crime lord's mansion, killing everyone in his way and carving a bloody path to Karg. When they finally met again, Kevas showed no mercy. The fight was long and brutal, but eventually Kevas won and Karg lay dead at his feet. Before Kevas even had time to bask in the glory, Karg's boss arrived. Though he tried to make Kevas an offer, the troll didn't even wait for the man to finish before embedding a throwing axe into his head. Once everyone was dead, and the bodies hung as an example, Kevas burned the mansion to the ground. It was then he heard the Call. Abilities/Powers: After starting his training when he was only a child and having about fourteen years worth of field experience, Kevas is a highly trained assassin. Though he can't be called a swordsman, Kevas is deadly with his twin swords and skilled with throwing weapons, mostly axes. Without his weapons, Kevas is trained in hand-to-hand combat but not nearly as capable as he is with his swords. He has an extensive knowledge of herbs, knowing which make effective poisons and which make antidotes for those poisons. As a troll he has the ability to regenerate making him extremely resilient and hard to kill. After intense training, Kevas can wrap his shadow around his body, bending the light around him and becoming invisible. The ability is most effective at night and in dark places but can still be useful during the day. Anyone within five feet should be able to make out his outline. Kevas can also his cloak of shadows turn his body into a thick, shadowy mist. Any spells directed at him, both good and bad, will simply pass right through him. Last, Kevas can use his shadowstep to move through the shadows and reappear directly behind his target. This only works when there are shadows to move through. Last but not least, Kevas can consume a copious amount of alcohol before passing out. Strength: At his core, Kevas is a incredibly dedicated family man. To the people he loves, Kevas is patient, caring, and protective. He makes for a wonderful big brother and would even be a great father if he weren't so insistent on feeding children alcohol. As an assassin, Kevas is precise, calculating, and calm. Even when he's only after revenge he keeps things professional. He also cautious, and doesn't like to act until he has all the information. Weakness: While Kevas is physically and even mentally resilient, emotionally Kevas is very fragile. If someone he loves gets hurt he can't help but blame himself, and if they die it's almost enough to break him. His past continually haunts him and he can never seem to get past it, often missing or outright refusing any good that comes his way. And even though he brags about it, Kevas is a horrid alcoholic who shows no sign of stopping. Personality: The number one thing in Kevas' life is his family. They're safety and happiness is all he really cares about. It's the sole reason why he keeps going. Without his family, Kevas is left without a purpose and does nothing but wallow in his depression and self-loathing. However, Kevas always seems to be on the look out for more to add to his family so that he's never alone. To his family, Kevas is loyal to a fault but to others, not so much, men especially. Kevas has a hard time trusting other men as so many have betrayed him in the past. He'll drink with them, he'll laugh with them, but he'll get no closer. Women on the other hand, can easily wrap him around their finger. The troll likes to think of himself as a gentleman as well as a ladies man and is always eager to please. Still, the troll refuses to become romantically involved with anyone as a form self-punishment for his actions. Besides drinking, the troll's biggest bad habit is locking away his emotions, even from his family. Kevas can almost always be seen with a cheerful smile but whether it's real or not is hard to tell. He sees himself as his family's pillar of support and fears if he show's a sign of weakness, then they can't rely on him. Eventually this dam breaks, and when that happens there's only one thing Kevas will do: drink till he collapses. Kevas is also very secretive about his past, speaking very little of it or just fabricating a back story for himself. He also refuses to pry into the past of others unless he has to. Kevas is generally a laid-back and easy going fellow. If someone spits in his face, Kevas will shrug it off. If someone insults him, Kevas will merely jab back playfully. If someone picks a fight with him, Kevas will try to worm out of it (unless of course Kevas wanted that person dead in the first place). However there are somethings that easily set him off. If someone wastes liquor, especially his liquor Kevas will go on the attack. If someone touches his hat without permission Kevas will break their hand. If someone attacks or hurts a woman Kevas will immediately jump to her aid (something that's gotten him into trouble multiple times). Lastly, if someone hurts his family or someone he loves, Kevas will go to extraordinary lengths to see that person suffer. Despite living in a world inhabited by gods and spirits, Kevas is extremely secular. It's not that he doesn't believe in their existence, in fact he's met more than one, but he refuses to believe in them and actually out right despises them. It all comes back to Lith. While he knows she died because of him he blames them for not stepping in and doing anything. He's come to believe that spirits and gods do nothing but toy with the lives of mortals for their own fun and personal gain and thinks that everyone would be better off without them. Extra: Kevas' hat was originally a gift from Lith, which is why he's so protective of it. Vertiline Deaths: Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Original Character